


Contraparte

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Funny, quando se pensa no Denver a usar o casaco do Berlim é divertido sim
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Berlim e o Professor têm uma conversa sobre Tóquio semanas antes do assalto.





	Contraparte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counterpart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076508) by [HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor). 



> Só tive esta ideia depois de ler a página de La Casa de Papel no tvtropes, porque antes nem tinha pesado sobre este assunto lol.
> 
> Este fic também tem versão inglesa.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to La Casa de Papel.

 

O dia já começou como começou, e o grupo de pirralhos parecia continuar a achar que estava de férias da escola. Berlim nunca trabalhara com um grupo tão numeroso, mas sinceramente, nunca esperara que pudesse ser assim tão mau.

Rio devia ter apanhado a sua primeira grande bebedeira, provavelmente umas duas ou três cervejas e já deveria ter caído para o lado. Hoje, a ressaca descomunal tinha-lhe enterrado a cabeça sobre a carteira, incapaz de abrir os olhos com medo que o movimento lhe fosse estoirar o crânio, tal e qual os adolescentes na escola. O Professor tinha desistido de tentar que ele prestasse atenção e vira-se forçado a abordar outro tema na aula que não fosse essencial que o miúdo ouvisse.

Nairobi e Tóquio estavam particularmente alegres; a elas a ressaca não parecia estar a sortir efeito. O mais provável era terem-na afogado de manhã com as garrafas que escondiam nos quartos.

Helsínquia e Oslo pareciam estar bastantes divertidos com a situação. Do pouco que conseguiu ouvir e apanhar dos seus comentários, achavam que Rio era um bebé. Nisso tinham razão. Moscovo não estava tão divertido, a expressão carregada de apreensão e desilusão.

E depois havia Denver.

Idiota.

Já depois da aula e do almoço, Berlim continuava irritado. Ou antes, a irritação ia piorando por cada hora que passava em vez de mitigar. Virou o casaco três ou quatro vezes, resmungando mais de cada vez que o fazia. Apetecia-lhe não voltar a usar o raio do casaco, mas tinha demasiado amor ao dinheiro e aos seus ricos diamantes que lhe tinham valido o tecido maravilhoso e costurado à medida que lhe assentava na perfeição, e lhe ficava uma perfeição. Denver não era para sequer respirar perto daquele casaco, quanto mais vesti-lo. Idiota.

\- Ainda me hás-de explicar o porquê de certas pessoas cá estarem - reclamou audivelmente, chamando a atenção do Professor antes de ele sair do hall para o jardim.

O Professor ajeitou os óculos no cimo do nariz e suspirou.

\- Tendo em conta que não houve danos de maior, acho que teremos de aceitar esta atitude por uma vez e deixar bastante claro que...

\- Aceitar uma merda. O Denver roubou-me o casaco. Estamos em alguma comunidade? Algum retiro espiritual de partilha de bens?

\- Achas que vais apanhar algum vírus, é? - escarneceu Tóquio, passando para ir buscar o seu copo à mesa e atirando um resfolegar irónico a Berlim.

\- A estupidez pega-se, sabes? Uma rapariga tão interessante como tu devia ter cuidado antes que te tornes numa idiota chapada.

Tóquio esticou-lhe o dedo do meio e depois levou-o aos lábios, atirando-lhe um beijo antes de lhe voltar as costas com o cabelo a dar uma chicotada no ar. Berlim revirou os olhos sem paciência. Pelo caminho, apanhou o Professor a puxar os óculos para o topo do nariz de novo e a preparar-se para usar o momento para se esgueirar.

\- Onde vais? Fiz-te uma pergunta.

\- Hm?

\- Que raio de circo é que montaste aqui? Andaste a procurar nos perfis da net até encontrares os piores?

\- Todos foram escolhidos com um motivo muito válido. São todos essenciais para que o plano resulte, e nenhuma peça pode faltar ou acabaremos sem nada.

Que mesquinhez.

\- O Helsínquia e o Oslo eu percebo. A outra miúda, a Nairobi, também percebo, é boa nas falsificações, e por muito que não seja certa da cabeça, e vê-se que é inteligente. O Rio é um putozeco ingénuo mas percebe de computadores. O Moscovo é essencial para a fuga. O idiota do Denver...

\- Berlim...

\- Roubou-me o casaco para ir passear para o festival. Não me venhas com merdas. Somos todos miúdos, por acaso? Estamos de férias? - O Professor suspirou e Berlim retomou a sua dissertação: - Ele não tem qualquer utilidade para isto, não vamos assaltar uma bomba de gasolina.

\- O Denver...

\- Eu sei. Ele eu até percebo. É inútil, mas o Moscovo não entraria sem ele. É um mal necessário. Agora, ela?

Como se o tivesse ouvido ou pressentido, Tóquio soltou uma gargalhada ressonante lá fora enquanto Nairobi explicava entusiasmada alguma coisa a Helsínquia, a sua voz esganiçando-se como de costume. O Professor seguiu o olhar de Berlim e voltou-se para terminar de arrumar os seus papéis. Berlim inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a fraca tentativa de evasão da pergunta.

\- E então, que justificação me dás?

\- Como assim, justificação?

\- Sergio... - O Professor disparou de imediato um olhar muito sério de aviso na sua direcção, que Berlim retribuiu com um sorriso provocador. Era bom recordar-lhe que  _não_  ia sair dali sem ter o que queria. - Responde-me.

\- Já te dei a minha resposta. Todos temos um papel para cumprir. Basta uma peça falhar, e o plano desmorona-se.

\- Não temos um único assassino aqui. - O Professor estacou. Berlim largou o casaco e pegou no seu copo, caminhando à volta da mesa. - Em que parte do teu plano idealista sem mortes é que se encaixa uma mulher que matou um polícia?

\- Ela é profissional. Emotiva e impulsiva, sim... - Ainda antes do Professor acrescentar os adjectivos, já Berlim estava a resfolegar para o copo. Profissional, aquela bedelha? Pior, não era bedelha nenhuma e parecia não ter ultrapassado a puberdade. E o "profissionalismo" começava logo na forma como ela respeitara uma das regras que o Professor tão ingenuamente achara que todos iriam cumprir. Era difícil não ouvir a cabeça bonita de Tóquio a bater contra a parede a maioria das noites, e Rio também não primava pela discrição. Mas Rio, pelo menos, não enganava ninguém com o seu conhecimento informático e inexperiência em tudo o resto; o que não justificava, mas pelo menos previa um comportamento daqueles. Tóquio já era outra coisa.

\- Como é que "emotiva" e "impulsiva" significam que é profissional?

O Professor fez aquela expressão que reservava para os comentários depreciativos "infundados" que Berlim tecia dos outros.

\- A sério, não estou a brincar. Qual é a justificação que dás para a presença dela no grupo? Qual é a especialidade dela? Assaltos falhados?

\- Iniciativa - respondeu o Professor. Berlim arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Inicia-

\- Como disse, é profissional, e o seu empenho vai manter os outros motivados.

\- Tens a certeza que não é só para me provocar?

\- O mundo não gira à tua volta, Berlim.

\- Pois bem, se queres alguém que lidere, que tenha iniciativa e motive o grupo, tens-me a mim.

\- Tenho ambos. Vocês equilibram-se.

\- Ah, então tenho razão - disse Berlim a sorrir. - A função dela é irritar-me.

O Professor respirou fundo, procurando as palavras certas para aplacar e terminar a conversa sem dar o braço a torcer e dar razão a Berlim. Puxou os óculos para o cimo do nariz.

\- Se acontecer alguma situação limite, quando o stress e a tensão ser acumularem ao longo dos dias, sei que os vossos temperamentos vão colmatar-se.

A gargalhada de Berlim ressoou baixa e vibrante, fazendo o peito estremecer enquanto ele abanava cabeça.

\- As situações limites vão ser causadas por  _ela_.

\- Os _vossos_  temperamentos são colmatar-se - repetiu o Professor, erguendo o dedo para enfatizar a mensagem. - Tu controlarás a situação emotiva com o teu estoicismo...

\- ...e ela vai apontar-me uma arma à cabeça se as minhas decisões não lhe agradarem. Estou a ver, estou a ver. Tens uma boa forma de pensar. Ela faz de teu cãozinho para me manteres controlado caso me estique muito. Afinal, ela é uma assassina, e eu... - O Professor fez aquela expressão de novo. Berlim levou a mão ao peito, solene, mas a sua expressão continuou o mesmo escarninho de antes. - Acho que fazes muito bem, a sério. Já que não entendes que a diferença entre ser _eu_  a quebrar regras ou serem os outros é  _muito_ grande, então percebo que queiras um contraponto para mim e o tenhas encontrado na Tóquio.

\- Ninguém vai quebrar regras. - Mais uma declaração idealista e ingénua.

\- A diferença é que eu quebrar regras significa que te enalteço como líder. Ela só o fará por infantilidade e impaciência.

\- Não sejas cínico. Se quebrares regras será porque és teimoso e...

Berlim acenou com o dedo indicador enquanto dava estalidos com a língua. - Se virem que reages a mim, sabem que serás implacável com eles.

\- Isto não é uma ditadura.

\- Não é uma democracia. Não vais ter muito sucesso de outra forma, e sabe-lo. Por isso é que estou eu a cargo do assalto. - Deu outro estalido com a língua. - Tanto que lês, e ainda acreditas na utopia da democracia e da salvação dos condenados. Além de montares um circo, também tens uma vertente filantrópica. Reúnes os moribundos e os fatalistas para uma última tentativa de redenção. Ou antes, para fazer história.

Não o tinha dito com a intenção de o magoar - talvez para o provocar. Mas viu como o olhar dele se alterou e ele o afastou. Sabia que Sergio não gostava de ser relembrado do pouco tempo que Andrés ainda tinha. Por muito que se tornasse cada vez mais inevitável, ele continuava a não o aceitar.

Sergio respirou fundo. A postura do corpo endireitou-se quando ele se voltou para Andrés.

\- É precisamente por essa atitude fatalista que é necessária a presença de alguém como a Tóquio. Conheço-te demasiado bem. A personalidade dela é oposta à tua. Ambos vão colmatar-se, e assim vão ambos impedir, juntos, que o outro dê cabo do plano.

Andrés assentiu e terminou a bebida.

\- Veremos.

.

fim

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
